I will Be a Mum
by This is your lief Edmund Rice
Summary: Clementine is in love with nik, and she cant stop being in love. First fiction but its really good, so many people said it is so it is. Review now because I really ned reviwes because if I dont get reviews I will cry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fiiurst stry. Plz review and tell me how to improve im only 9 and have a great reespet for telltle.**

I walked away from the bank where I had fell asleep.

My bones crunched and crak as i run into the bushy woods.

suddenly i am into a dog with fur of gold, around its neck was a blue collar which I realized had the name :sam' written on it,

'SAMMY?" I called as the dog looked at my with a wagging, he smile and led me to a nearby tent, where I then find beans.

I grabbed my nife and stabbed the tin can, inguring the bean inside, sad enough the can was infested with beans. They crawled and ate the beans, oh how fly lavay was a terrible object.

"Gross" I say as I place a hand of maggots and bins into my lips, same looked at me wif pleading eyes, as if saying "Please".

I giggled and held my hand out which was full of food, but he snapped at the tin instead taking it from me and running away.

"Noi! Sum cume back I love you! And thats me foods!" I called but he didn't stop, and soon he disspared.

I got up and fell after him, I splint through trees, swinging on the branches and doing flips as I contuied to run.

Soon I feel missing the branch and ended rolling down a hill and landing in front of a cabin before passing out.

I awoken not long after to c a rifle infront of my eyes, STOP!1!111111!" I called making the bullet be planted in her arm.

I cried out in pain as the silver bullet reached my skin and thought my flush.

"Ahh! Omg!" I said but no tears were released from my sacks.

The man who shot me was helping me stand up "You righ?" He repiled, I nodded my head before slapping his cheek, "YOU JERK! YU ALMOST JILL-

"Clementine you okay?" A sudden man asked as I nodded at him, "he drassed an arm around me before chciking my wound.

My shit was covered in blodd from the man and he kept opolgising like he had killed a diuckligng.

"IT K MAN!" I saod. I then realzed he was a very cute man with spleded eyesbrows.

**Plz review love yourmum05. I rly tried hard and I think I did good. My sis introducted me into this web anf I luv the stries.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Los

**Omg! thankyou for the kid words ever1!**

I gazed at the man as he gazed back, and we jus stood there ignoring the people around us.

I noted hat my arm stared to burn and be4 i new it I had passed out from blood loos an schlock.

"She's awake!" A sudden voice said before I even open my eyes. I leaned up from the sofa dn stared lazily at the people around me.

"Wger and I? Whois you=?" I asked asking noone i particular, I heard words but couldn't figure out what they meant.

**I got really branded here so I asked my sister to rite abi, incase you notice this story stars to suck from here.**

The six people around me stared at me, as if expecting me to answer what ever jumbled words they had said. "Neo? Heyo? Hello? Hello?" I stared to understand as my hearing adjusted.

"H-Hello." I replied staring at each person, one man in particular smiled at me. He had wavy brown hair and an orange sweater on, he looked in his twenties (Clems age) or a little older.

I didn't return the smile, just glanced around the room confused. "What happened?" I asked, glancing at each person who were crowed around me.

"My nephew shot you, your lucky he didn't hit you anywhere serious." An older man spoke up, he gestured to another young man, he had amazing blue eyes which almost seemed supernatural and as soon as we made eye contact my heart started to race.

**K yo! m bak cuz I get ideas.**

I get up from the couch and say "names Clementine but you ca call me Clem for short." each person intro ducted them and then left the room, leVING ME WIth ceylos.

"You shouldn't ve done wit u did" he said sternly as I roll my eye and sit at the table.

"I was hunt an u weren't helping."

Yeah, yeah well..." he summed to be lost for words as I waited for an answer before giggling.

"NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE!" I yelled, I watched as he jumped in surprise before exiting the rum.

**The end! Short chap ik but I didn't want my sis to wite anymore then she did ^ So i had to trash half of it cu she did to much.**

**Leave reviews an thanks 4 the sport.**


	3. Chapter 3: Og daym

**:D cahp three is up, My sis help me agian but she had 2 go so, enjay!**

I sat down at table, smiling at my previous outburst, I did feel bad for ceylos but I knew that I needed them to know that I wasn't a little girl they could boss around.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the smiling man with his pearly whites from earlier, he hand in his hand a white bowl.

"Heya, brought you some food if you're hungry." He said his lips curling up into a smiley wiley.

I smiled at him too, and he sat the bowl down in front of me before standing a seat acros me.

"So uhh, thats gonna leave one helluva a scare." He said jesturing to my arm.

I kept eating ignoringf his crummy words.

"Look, I get you're mad that we locked you up." He said as I nodded y head. "And I hope you can forgive us, where were you going anyway?

"I was going Somepleace where you and none of you're friends will ever f-" I stepped talking once seeing the smae amazing blue eyes from earler in the cornor of the room, the eleagent fertile man stepped outta the shadow and topok a shit next to me.

"Hello:" He said making me smile, I totally ignored the other guyt and gazed inta the blue eyes,

"Names Nick." He said grinning, I smled back at him before shacking the awkward transe away.

"And im Luke" The other man said, suddenly the Nikc stood up and blew me a air kiss before running back walking into the other room.

"Looks like someone Likes you Clementine" Luke said rolling his eyes, I looked back to luke brite red, "Dont be jelly lukey" I said making kissy faces.

Lyke lagghed eit me, "Naw, I just think its Kawaiii" He said smiling while makinb the pecice sign around his eye.

I giggled be4 luke leve the room, suddenly a pergonate woman walked in.

**I asked mi sister to help her thank Peanut FG 4 dhsi.**

She glared at me as she entered the room, and I stared back with mouth full of food, I smiled at her but she replied by rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, having no clue why she was so mad at me, she stopped washing the few plates which were laid in the sink and came towards me.

"You are my problem." She said crossing her arms,

"Well, I-Im sorry for whatever I did, " I stuttered feeling awkward about the whole conversation.

**My sis had to go 2 her fiends so im bak!**

"JOKES!" I say as I throw the bowl a her, I watch as porriage drips from her hair. She is so red leik she is gona explods.

She leve the rum crying a sec later Alvin walk in with frrowed eybrows.

**Plz leave a reviw and tel me what u tink, Thank 4the kind wrods ever1**


	4. Chapter 4: Flying up the stairs

**Hee ya go frends! Chap 4 is now avabilable to ead**

"The hell you do bro?" Alvin asked, I shrugged my shoulders smiling, she narrowed his eyes and thre his hands into the hair like he just didn't care and stared to run around the room screaming.

"You cant just do that clementine, shes a preggo woman have respect for you're elders."

A teer started to form in my sack but I didn't let it slip, instant I narrowed my eyes "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR STANDING UP TO MYSELF ALVIN." I screamed as everyone else came into the room.

"And cut! Thats a scene Alvin good job!" I cleaned up the yelling with a great lie pretending to be an actress, alvin looked confused but I just pushed past everyone but ened up falling staright onto Nick pulling us both to the ground.

We stared at eacjother as i stared onto of him, suddenly I heard a chuckle beforr Pete helped me off him, I stared at everyone 1 brite red, he laughed and before I couyld say anything my legs flew away up the stairs.

I locked the door behind me and sat on the bed, thinking to myself I can't believe that happened, suddenly there was a twist of the knob and I stared at the door in shcock, my heart sank as I watched someone try and come in.

"The hell?" The voice said, It was Nick. I slowly headed towards the door before wrapping my hand around the knob, I pulled the door open and.

**My sis is hum &amp; im gong shoping with mum! So she gonne right the rest!**

As I pulled open the door I quickly jumped away from the frame as I saw a body, the body of Nick stumble forwards almost landing on me.

"Jesus Christ!" He said as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor, I tried not to laugh biting my lips but the dumbfounded confused look in his face made me burst out in laughter.

"Shutup!" He suddenly snapped as I slammed my lips shut, he stared at me with his eyes narrowed and a look which could kill, I walked over to him with a hurtful look on my face and offered my hand, he grabbed silently apologising.

I pulled him up with ease and I ended up staring at him again, we extremely close together but before anything could happen I turned away and left the room, apologising as I closed the door behind me.

As I walked down the hallway I bumped into Luke he grabbed my shoulders and asked if I was okay, "Yeah im just….Skittish." I told him rubbing my arm, I smiled at him before moving some hair out of his eyes. He thanked my before smiling and before anything else could happen I walked down the stairs and threw myself onto the couch. Romantic feelings were confusing.

**NOT GOING TO BE A LOVE TRIANGLE BTW!**

**Hey guys, I would like to thank you all for being so nice to my sister in the reviews, like she said she turned 9 a few weeks ago and I showed her twdg.**

**Her name is Riley and she really appreciates it and its nice to see her so happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter although I didn't put much effort into my part. :D Thankyou for reading!**

**Tiana **


	5. Chapter 5: Running Yolk

**K yo, I broke my arm so ignore the terrible spelling of thunfs, thank you!**

* * *

I Suddenly fekt someon1 wind on my facke.

I Opened my eye to see Nik infront of me, lightly blowing on my face, I gave him a stinkey eye and slapped his face.

He looked shocked yet he narrowed his eyes, I stared up at him with my eyes also narrowed, "Get up!" He said, I suck my tounge out before taking Nicks hand and he helped me up.

Suddenly Luke cam into the room to see Nick heklping me off the couch, "Mornin' Clam!" He said as happy as ever, I smiled at him and let go of nicks rough palm.

"Hey Luke!" I said, I walked outt athe room leaveing the two men to satre awkwadly at eacjother and wnt into the kitchen,

"Ah Clementine!" Pete said, I botcied him cookie eggs and becan and I smiled.

"Where'd you get this!?" I asked looking at the fresh eggs and ham, "Killed a wild pig, and took the egs...From an old camp."

"Oh." I said as I Narrowed my band aids.

Suddenly Rebecca walked in gkaring at me, I gladiotor back "Wut up with you friend?" I asked a sli smile on my cheek.

She ignored me and Pete set a platey infront of me. "Why thank you Peter Pan!" I said as he shook his head chuckling.

"Suddenly Nick walked in and sat across from me, everyone else in the cabin cum to the table. Thats when I notciced someone I had not sceen before.

"Hi im Sarah." She said extending a handy."

"Hello Im Clemmy Cloo." said me, she giggled at my Nick name and I smled. We all stared digging in when I felt someone rub their leg against mine.

I coughed awkwardly and kicked the leag really hard only to see Nick flinch.

I pretended I didn't notcice but Pete obviously did, "Jumpy?" He aske dth Nick, who now had yolk trailing 5 down the side of his face.

"I um Uhh." Everyone stared chuckling to see the messy eater Nick, he wiped his mouth before rubbing his leg agaist mine again, I narrowed y eyes but knew if I kicked him again I might destroy his leg so I moved my chai away from the table.

"Whats wrong zclem?" Pete asked me as I went red, "Nick is kicking me plz help." Suddenly even glare at nick and he shrugfged, "It aint me!" He said rasing his folk in surrender, I look at him with a deathly glare. "Lies."

**TO BE CIONTUINED**

* * *

**Aww, kawaii Nick sugoi! Yeah um, Ik the yolk part is grass gut its its pretty great. My sis wasnt home again so i had to do al thisb by myself, ;D **


	6. Chapter 69: All the crems

**Finally! YAY!**

My mind was fuzzy and the last remnants of a dream were being chased away by the realisation that I was awake again. The dream was nice, but details were fading fast as I tried to recall them, something about a large oak tree, like the one in field where Christa and omid were waiting for me. With a mental sigh I allowed my brain to focus and cautiously lifted one eye, the bright sunlight hit me like a slap across the face, and my eyes started to water. I closed them and blinked away the undeveloped tears before opening them again, my vision started to focus and once I made out what looked like the barrel of a gun my heart dropped to my stomach. (**Copied this from Red Eyed Rabbit. S0rry but I rly needed it so i stole it! DEAL WITH IT!**)

I look up to see a unfailar man, infact he looked older then me, he smiled at me before puting gun away! Sorry! Thought you was ded!

He said as he put the gun away. I smelled at him, "Well im not dead! so you are fat!" He had a hurt exprssion on his eyes and I luk at him aoapoaliegcticly

"Oh sory!" I said joking, he grab me by my by my foot and threw off the couch, and pushed me out the winda, I see Kenny outsid ith Nick and Luke and the cabin grounp.

All tried up!  
C;emmey!" Kenny say as I cry, I rush to him blood poring from my knees and face, we embrace in a hug and he pats my heas. I sob into hs shoulder before carver pulls me bak again.

Suddenly their was a tinkleing noise and we all look to pete to se ehe has sprouted fairy wings, "PETER PAN!" I say as he smeled.

"CLEM WAKE DAT ASS UP!" Somone say as I open my eye for real this time. Did that dream mean something? Was carver coming? Am i bleeding? will theat winda brak do kenny have bread?

"Morniung CLem!" I see Luke bove me, he smuiled at me, I look at him before grabbing his hands and he pulled me off the couch, "Thanks mate!" I say as he say"So ur aussie now huh?" I guggle and run away, only to see Nick and he butt into me.

"Ah!' I crem as everyone wake up and yell. "STOp Making Out! Itys noiseu!"

"WHATY! WE NO KISSY FAce eachothe!" I shout back, then I feel someoen shaking me and I open my eyes, "Clem get up! We must go kwiiw!: I dint kow what he say, then I open my eyes to see nIck. "Morning Clemntine!" He sayd as I remember the yolk f

**I boke my oter arm so dont judge me, its the tramnpolines fault I just wanna learn hoiw to lip witout my stomach fat hitting me in the face.**


	7. Chapter 7: I just confussed

**Yes! Chapter 9! **

**NOW! I HAVE A BONE TO PIC WITH GUEST!**

**Listen here mait, I had ti us that ****writting! and this is not a 'troll' fix, it has nothing to do with fairies or pixies of any kind! And I used 69 because I wanted to get over 69 words on that last chapter. My sisert only just expained what it meant and thats degusting!**

**BTW! TO EVERYONE HOW SAID I CANT USE THAT WRITING! You cat tell me war to do!**

"Oh, hey Nick." I said rising from the hard yet satisfying couch, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "look, uh, im sorry for doing that yesterday, it was a dare from Luke." I looked at him crossing my arms, he nervously chuckled.

"Wow, you guys are dumb." I said as I left him to stare at the cpuch I had recently been sleeping on.

I went into thge kitchen only to meet everyone, I sat at the table next to Alvin who was reading the paper (jus like my dad do) I peered over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the columns, nothing looked interseting thought.

"Sooooooooo." I said swiming back on my chair as Carloes gave me a warning glare. I brushed it off but but the chair back on its four legs.

"Whats up, Sarah?" I asked as she pooked her head outts the book she was reading, "hm? Oh nothing, just chilling!" I nodded my head in understanding and was about to speak up again but Nick came into the room and took a shit next to his uncle.

"Mornin' son!" Pete said beinga a happy chappy antique old man that he was!

"I anit ur sun!" Nick said suprising me, then Pete left the room with an obvious hurt expression on his facke.

"OmG Nick! Wtf was that, ttyl!" I said as I went ater Petey, I found him on the porch staring into the distance, "Hey Pete." I said as I quitley took a seat next to him.

"HE HATES ME!" He wailed as I placed a comforting hand on his arched bark, "No, no! Hes just on his period, everyone has them Pete." I said, He nodded his head, "Its about this time anyway, its been a week since his last one." I nodded my head in a comforting way, "Ya know, Pete, I think hes just jelly of ur looks and wisenessness." I manged to mak Pete smile.

"Well, hes stil going through puberty, I remember when the boy first came to me scared about the blood." I giggled and stood up, leaving Pete in a good mood.

"Ur bak Clem! Just in time for supper!:" I took a seat next to Sarah as she moved her schair closer to mine, so our arms were touching. "I hope you like graveyed pumkins!" She whisperd excitdley in my ear, I smiled at her as she moved away again.

I dug into my pumpkins and once my belly was full I swung back on my chair landing on the ground with ahard thud, everyone looked at me worried as I laughed, my mind started spinning as my head felt out of control.

"Oh no" Sarah said realsing what was going on, "She put moonshine over her pumkin indtead of gravy!

"Nah, Sarah can I wear you glasses? No wait! Put them on rebecca, It'll match her face when shes mad!" Everyone chuckled expet for Rebecca, "C'mon Clem." Luke and Nick aid in syink as they both helped me off the ground, "Look!: I said looking at the two, "Its two Nicks! Excpet this one had brown hair!" I reavhed my hand up having no control and rubbed it through Lukes hair, he chuckled and moved my hand away before Nick picked me up brodal style and carried to my couch.

"Kiss!" I said as Nick looked shocked, "Wha- what?" He asked blush spreading onto his face, " i need a goodnight sleep! Without a kiss thats not goina happen!" Nick shook his head and left the room, leaving me to giggle to myself.

I stayed awke for a while, staring at the roof of the cabin, watching the shadows pass by, I listened to the dstiant voiced when suddenly I heard footsteps coming my way.

Someone passed by me, I could feel holes in my head from their eyebolls.

I open my eyes to see Nick makin his way up the stars. "Goodnight Nick, and thank you." I said as I heard him nodd, I rolled over nd restedmy fingies on the wall of the couch whoch was mace from Llama.

"Goodnight Lee."

* * *

**Sry if I mad you cry, I didn't mean to. And I'm sort for getting mad up thre^^ My sister keeps say I have to keep my arm cast on when I ****dont.**

**Anybutt! Xd Butt. I wil c u in teh next chaptr!**


	8. Chapter 8: Domt forget me!

**LOL IM BACK! BEWARE! MA TUMMY IS GONNA FLATTEN YA! &amp; I'm sorry for getting mad, last chap. (fyi, Tiana checked over my work soo...)**

* * *

I feel my bod swining litghtly and I apron my eyes to see I am being carried, I feel very tingly when I look up to see Nick, he is carrying me, I feel weak and want t call out but I cant, its like my mouth is closed. 'Nick…..Nick." I said softly he turned to look at me, his eyes shineying, "Shes awake!" I looked foward s2 C who he is talkingt to iyt and its everyone fom the cabin group.

**MY SIS IS BAK HELS YEAG! Btw, shi sids that You guy seems nice and ****taus thaehy wan a sa7 heldsh. :) (anyone else have any idea what she was writing here? - Tiana)**

I rub my eyes and wipe away the sleep which had formed, I looked around the area, it was unfamiliar, trees surrounded us, towering above our heads and blocking out a small amount of sunlight. The cabin was no where to be seen, and overall I just confused, and a little nervous.

"Clementine?...hey! Earth to Clem?!" I look up to Nick, who for some reason hasn't put me down yet, "What? Why are we-?" Carlos spoke up, cutting me off, "We're being chased by a man, he came to the cabin." My eyes widened slightly, he was so open about that? Was-am- the-? I could see the fright on Sarahs face, who was looking at at the ground guilty.

"Wha-what!?" I finally found enough courage to spit out, "Why did you bring me?! Let me go!" I demanded, but Nick just tightened his grip on me, I flipped out of his arms and landed on the ground, scraping my palms.

"Clem-" Luke was coming to my aid but I stopped him and stood up by myself, "Look, now thats hes seen you, you'll be safer with us." Carlos said sternly trying to reason with me, I shook my head narrowing my eyes, "No, No, no, no! The last guy that t-took me…." I stopped and took in a shallow breath.

" I- I cant. I just…...I cant." They all looked at me confused, slowly I took a step back, almost bumping into Nick. The sadness was consuming me, as I started to feel dizzy. "Clementine you alright?" Pete spoke, I shook my head, "I-I cant….I just. Im sorry. Last time..."

"Last time? Clementine do you know Carver?" I tried to shake my head but I couldn't, memories of the Marsh house were appearing in front of my eyes. 'Now hold still Clementine!' The strangers voice echoed in my ears 'C'mon baby, just let me-'

I quickly spun around, facing Nick, and immediately felt calmer, something about those eyes...They just pulled me in...OH C'mon Clementine! Just do it already! He looked at me and for a split second I looked back, before pressing my lips against his cheek, "I-Im s-sorry!" I whispered in his ear before fleeing into the woods. I ran as far away as I could, hearing my name being called in the distance. I ignored all the sounds, and dodged less than two straggling walkers, determined to get away.

"I can't go back, I can't go back…."

**HAH! My sis's writing isn't even much better then mine. Don't ya think? Anybutt, hoe you ****enjoied! NEyx chap B up shun! (PLESE REVIEW AND TEL ME is thiscahp was goof or thad)**


	9. Chapter 9: Just a little time off )

**Hey! Its me Tiana, my sister is (faking) sick, and I got the opportunity to stay home and _look_ after her, so while she's snoring her head off, I decided to write you guys a chapter. ( _without her being able to edit it ;)_ )**

**It's pretty boring, so uh yeah..Its just kinda development... you know...Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Slowly I rested my feet in the cool water which I dunked them in, the sun reflected off the water calming me down, it was peaceful, although I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving the others.

I could still feel where my lips had been pressed against Nicks cheek, why did I do that? I asked myself while gently running a finger across my bottom lip, "why?" I asked myself, but I didn't have an answer. Was it because I really liked him? Do I really like….him? I rested my head in between my knees as I dug my toes into the gravel of the stream.

"Did I just throw a chance at love away?" I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly lifted my feet from the stream. The cool air was cold on my damp skin, but slowly I pushed my feet into my shoes.

"Its an apocalypse Clementine." I sighed, "you can't trust anyone." I picked up my backpack and headed back into the woods, in search of anything, but with hope of finding Christa.

A few moments of walking and I came into the clearing of the cabin, "huh, we weren't very far away." I said to myself as I climbed up the wooden steps. Without any luck the door was locked, I guess I should've known that. I climbed back down the stable stairs and walked around the back of the cabin, hoping to find an open window or an entrance, but a large board of wood caught my eye. I examined the four nails which had punctured the board, keeping it in place, and noticed that the wood around the nails was rotten and peeling.

I grabbed the sides of the board and pulled it forwards, breaking it off the metal nails with ease. "Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" I whispered to myself as I crawled through the slim hole which the board had covered up. It was dusty and underneath the floor of the cabin and there was a lot of broken things, as I crawled along my foot kicked something which was half covered in dirt. "A Camera?" I asked myself as I blew the dust off it, and snapped a shot. The polaroid picture came out, slowly showing its colours. "Sweet!" I said to myself as I held onto the camera.

Finally I found what I was looking for, a trap door. I pushed it up but it wouldn't budge, so using my only knife, I pushed it between the lock and pulled, it opened with a bang, and my knife snapped, breaking the blade in two. I pushed open the door slightly and listened for any noises, hearing nothing except my breathing, I rested my hands on the surface of the floor boards and pulled myself out of the trap door.

I found myself in the hallway, and instantly went into the the next room before heading up the stairs, I decided to check through Lukes room first and found nothing but an old snow jacket which for some reason was shoved behind his cupboard. I pulled it out and tried it on, that's when I realised it was most likely a girls coat. It was Dark Navy blue, with two pockets, one of each side of the zipper which ran down the middle. The hood and inside of the coat was fur, and it overall, it was very warm.

I took it off and folded it into my backpack which now was very full, but with one lucky find, I decided to keep looking, wondering why such a thing was left behind when Rebecca or Sarah could have worn it. Walking down the hall I came across Nicks room, his large wardrobe was empty, and there was nothing behind it either, but in his cupboard I pulled out a golden watch, and of course, decided to keep it.

Next I went into Sarah's room, and found an empty gun under her bed. I also found a bottle of peroxide and shoved that into my backpack as well. Okay either these guys left this behind on purpose, or they were really rushing to get out of here.

Once checking the rest of the house, and succeeding in finding a kitchen knife and a teddy bear, I headed out the door, thinking that it would be best to say goodbye to this ol' place.

3 hours had past, and I had still gotten no luck with food or ammo, let alone shelter, it was starting to get dark and I was completely lost. "Okay, we're going to be fine," I said to myself and…..Myself. "No need for panicking, Clem." I told myself as I felt my heart rate going up as my vision became limited from the dark night sky. I really wanted to reach into my backpack and pull out that teddy bear I had found, but their was no way on hell I was going to do that.

"Maybe I should just go back….back to Nick, Pete, Luke….everyone." I sighed in defeat, realizing that they had been on my mind since the second I left. Knowing by now they would already be sleeping, well most of them would be. I started my journey back to them, realising that a world without people you love, isnt a world worth living.

* * *

**:) How was it? I know im not the best writer, but im glad you spend time to click on this...strange...strange story. Please review and thank you for being so kind. - Tiana**


	10. Chapter 10: READ MY NEW STRAY

**HEY FLEAS AND MALES! Cahp 10 is up woog! Sry my sis uplaoded tahst super boaring fic, I lied deid reading it Xd**

**ANyway, im starting anew stury called 'Openening Cheeks' Plz red it! thanks onto hte stury!**

* * *

"Sup yo!" I said as I stomp o Nicks stomach, he wake up and look at me with eyes full of love, "CLEMENTINE!" he said so louldy the crotch could hear me, "Im bak, and im bak because i no good on my own. I'm incompelete without y'all!" I say as we griup hugged,

"Clemmy! I mise yu so much omg you are so kawaii f=don't ever leave me again!" Sarah say she she squezzed me harder,almost had enough fo juice to come out "Ya, ya ik ik, but we gooo gooo!" i say not meaning for a rime.

"k!: she said back as wewe all gay up and strt walking again. "Wut make cha wann ccame baclk?" Luke asked walking beside me, "An ol' house told me too!" I said as we walked. "ah,"" He say in

Soon we came to a…. (drm rols plz)

SKI LOdje!

We walk up mountain and i win cuz im good, but soon my jor dropped as I c Kenny! "Omfg! Kenny!: I say as I wrap mey arm around him. "Clemy! Omfg! I thout you were dead!" I say to him as he smiled, "you cant kill what cannot be killed!" I nodded my head in understament and follwen him inside, evrryione else behind us.

"I almost expected Lee to walk yp next ta yah, you two were like a old cripple.' He say as I looked sad, "Oh peach! Im sorry!" he say as tears were relased from my sacks. "Its my folt, I shouldve listened to you guys!" I say as I flooded the room in tears.

Waves of asltly watr cashed aaist the wals making us all exit the house. "I cant staop crying!: I say as i am like a fakeing walterfuall." We open the ski lodge door only to me toppled over by waves of tears, I swam to the sirfuce to take a breather but my tears went down the mountain, leaving us on land.

"SARAH! Sahrah said as he ran into his daughters arms. "Im okay dad!" She said.

Everyone was gasping for air, like they had just been under watr. "Shiz Clem! How to you have so much fluid!?" Wslter asked as I shrugged, "It runs. In the family." I said as we al leneterd the ski lodge to have coffee, of in Sarahs case, Nachos.

"I wake up to see it a lifght, no not a light, a light bulb, its Nick! Its Nicks lips omfg! breath clem! I leaned uparwds fro the couch connecting out tong it fell so gate."

* * *

**Omg tht last bit tho, u should've see your facke. Plz ead "Openening Cheeks." Thanks bye bye! Riley outz!**


	11. Chapter 12: How can I?

**I think you do not lick my storie because you guys aren't leavinf reviews for me :(((((**

**i criee so hard.**

I opened up one of my golden orbs and wiped away the forming tears as I stared up at the roof, wondering how I would break the news to everyone.


	12. Chapter 13: Nice Nite with nico

I woke up like dis i swear man i didn't have a fat stomuche before" I swore at Kenken

"WHO Do THAT Kenny said everyone looked at eachother exwarldy CLEMY CLOO IS PREGOO ITS MY FAULT" Rebbeca snickers i just shoved my baby up her ho,e, no harm doone. "DAMNIT ALVIN JR" ALvin said as calm as a citty kat.

"clenm." nick dicy said.

"what" she asked.

"you arew a prgonatte ladie!" omgh kawiiai nick.

Then i opened my screwed up sacks to c celing and dicky licky nicky Kaweeiii…..morning babe

he say

i love you.

clem said What the even heckie nicky what are you doing in my pants nick slid his hand away from her legs. and smiled at her, she gargled and kissed his forehead. lastnight was grate siccko dickkkoooooo then kenken walked in he saw nick and me together like the gravity of the sola system and the sun, as the earth roated around th elarge hot ball of gass which had an unknown capicty. "CLEEEEMMMY CLOOO STOP THAT GET OUT O F HER PANTS NICole" Kenny aged then kenny remeber katjar and the fun times with Ducky (BAE 3)

then i jump from the bed brining the shits with me leaving nicks sprawled out naked booty on the sheet, DAAAAAAAMN "Luke said as he walked by and c me half naked.

then alvin walk in and slap nicks booty so hard a red hand appeared ' Y U DO THE DO SHE IS PREGO LIKE RECBEC!111! NOW THERE WILL BE TWO USELESS WOMAN IN CABIN CROUP.

then nick cri he no like to be yelle at

Then i fell on the ground and cried

that was a crazie dream i said to myself as i opend my eye sacks

THE GOT CRUSHED IN THE FACE BY NACY THE HE KISSY FACED ME I CRYED IT WAS SO GOOD BUT WHEN I OPEN MY SACK AGAIN IT was johny deppy (OTHER BAE) but when i opened again i saw me, as in myself riley, damn i was looking fibne WAS I DIED


	13. Chapter 14: I just wnt love

**halo evrynodu, I see in the reb=viws many of you dont kniw whats going on, so I try and summed it up down here for you**

* * *

"Omfg" I ssy realising it was drem, A wet drem.

I get up fom the bed I had dibbed and walked down the stirs, finding everyone else awake,

"SUP YO!" I say loud enough for eveyone to see me. "CLEMMENTINE!" Ken say rushing to me first, I could see the disspaointment on Nicks face.

"Wuts up fro today?" I asked, leaning on my tipptietoes so I could see abov everyones knees. "Nthn' mutch,"

Thats kawii. I said smiling, then Kenny Picked meu up, I walked out the doors to see things. The cool aair was refershing and I feel like I could fly.

"Hey Clem." Nik say as he walk out, then I rememberd all the drems I had been having. "Nick, I need to tell you something." I aid taking brethe. "Yeah?" He asked, I look at him in the iese, "I-I h've been having the drems about you and - and" I couldn't fid words to express my love, so I used actios. I slamed my lips into his as my whole body warmed up, things around me spn as the only thmg that matterd was Nick and Me.

* * *

**So I hop tht clred things up for cha, Clems been having crayze dreems and yeah.**

**PLZ REVIEW AND THANKS FO THE REVIWS;**


	14. Chapter 14: OMGGGG

**IM BAK, WOOH IK IK, you don need to tell me you missed mecum I kn you did.**

Clementne gasp for air after kissing nick. I pull him along after me and we take this to the bedroom.

I pull out a pack of candoms and ask him if he wants to, he knods and I knew i was time.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HO GRATE I DID.**


	15. Chapter 15: Harsenment

**Hey everybody! TODAY I BEING YOU A NEW CHAP! WOOH! LEYS GET ON WITH IT SAHLL WE**?

* * *

I run down the stairs, wondering hy Kenny was yelling so much.

"Kenny!" I said, "WHAT!?" He asked, not realising it was me. "oh, Sorry sweet heart! I just...Luke here thinks he's a man!" I looked at look. "He is a big man." I said.

Luke gave me an appreciative loo where Kenny looked like he was going to squeezed the liquid out of me. "Don't yo dare say that clam!" kenny said infrustated. "I didn't born you to have you bro up like a slut!"Everey1 gasped, and I hit kenny and kick his ball. "YOU ASHHOLE YOU DIDNT EVEN GIVE BIRTH TO ME!" I stormed away frustetered where I jerd Kenny yep 'YES I DID! YOU CAN DENEY IT!"

I run up o my room, where I stood on the balcony thinking to myself...What a horrible world we live in.I can't eve have a peaceful morning without being harassed and called names. Damn Kenny thinks he's my mumma.

* * *

**Ik short chapter plz don't hate me cuz I will get sad. Review and love me!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps. Its me, you'er sexy babe**. **2 day being the fist time in me forever. I am updating so here we go.**

* * *

**I** fe;t bad beyyling at Kanney like that so I went back DTS (down the stairs) and opoplogised.

"Yo ken." I say, everyone gasp, they must ave just been talking bout me. "Im sorry." O say, smiling. "No eyes sorry." He said, I smiled, "thanks." He said we hug and I slowly make my way outside where I can help but notice something rustling in the bush. "Hello/' I call, someone walk out,

she had red hair pale skin cause it looked like she drugs on her. Brown boots and no pants on. She came over to me, "I am no proatitute I just need food." I get kenny and he inspected the situation.

* * *

**Other shorty chapter but I'm really tired now, upday=ing is hard work. I vet go bye. also REWVIEW PE:LASe! I actually ut a lot of work updating all my stories at once for you, and doing it with an eye patch on is really hard.**


	17. Chapter 17: DEhhhHH!

**Heyyyyyaaa Geyyyaaaaaa!**

Its me, you r** best feirnd.** Riley SMiley or Smiely Riley cause im grate. anyway I havnt bee updating** because I met a famous person** and I was hanging out with him all month and we're best friends and im like super famous now so...Yes. Look me up at  cool Chicks .com

* * *

Ken walk out of the lodge infurqted. He looked at the red head that smiled with glee.

"What yo want!?" Kenny asked pounting his larhge, hard, wooden gun at her. She cowedreeded down and cried with no pants on. "I ned food for my kids! Like you, you're a kid!"

Clemetein locked affended! "IM NOT A KID! IM ALREADY 48 YOU ASSWHOLE." Bonnie cried and then git back up when walter gave her a boc of peachers and she left back inta the woods.

When I go bak inside nik run to me and say "Omg Clum, you were so brave I wish I could be like you." I smiled and kissed him, "you're so lucky you have me cause im so cool." At that moment Nik smiled and slipped a note into my hand before running off like a chimpanze. I red the note and smeeld. it said.

"CLem, I love you and I think its time...YOU becum a mum." CLementine passed out from suprise, her head hitting the flor borads super hard.

Kenny slowly walkded over and retived the note from her hand, he read it and a tear fell from his chinny chin chin.

"Gosh darn it CLementine." Kenny started, "I thought you were gona be my mumma."

* * *

**Gosh darn it! That cliff hanger though. DOnt worry ill update soon so you dont kill yourself because I know you alll love me that much. **


	18. Chapter 18: Omfg, Last chapter?

**Yay! A fast upfdaye for ya'll cause I know that last time t was a cliff hanger and it wuld B mean if I left it for so long! so here ya goo! ALSO, I officially have a new boyfriends! His name is **_HarryClarke_**, so please congratulate us! Thanks!**

* * *

Clementine laid against the cough, her tummy infecting.

Suddenly she awaoken, she was alone and she was feeling sick! So she get off the cough and flew upp the stairs into the bathrum. She leaned over toilet and puked everywhere, it over flowed so she had to pick herself up and ran towards the next toylet.

Green and orange stuff came down her mouth and it the water, her mouth tastes supppperrrrr bad. So bad intact that she fartled.

When she had fallen, she noticed how beat her tummyyy was. She put a hand on it and chuckled. 'Lol, Clem.' She sayed to herself. 'I think you've been eating to much.' AT that moment!

She got up and walked down the long halls, heading toward the stars that smelled with glee. 'KEEAAAHHNNNNYYY!?' She calle out, he came from the bottom and looked up at her, "YUS?' Cole, made her way down the stars. Pushing she chest onto Kennys so she was looking at him right in the eyes.

'What Clum?' Kenny seemed worried so she guestured to her stomach with kept them separated. 'Im getting fatter! I can't run away from the zombies!' she cried, Kenny out an ear to het stomch and his eyes grew.

"no clem. You're going to me a mum soon."

"I will be a mum soon?"

"yes."

"Oh my."

* * *

This chapter was written by me but inspstred by HarryClarke cause he said she wanted to make love to me, whatever that means...I know its good thou, cause its says LOVE so. Dam, this was another cliff hangers, sorry guys.


	19. Chapter 19 ALMOST AT 20

**OMG WE"RE ALMOST AT 20! CAN U BBELIVE IETTT?**

* * *

Clementine ran to nick dicko.

She cried in him and he comforted her. "CLEM? What is wrang?" He asksked, Luke walked past and also confronted her.

"IM..._ I MMM PREGONATE!' Nicko gasped so did Luke, "omfg Clum, I'm so happy for you!" Luke sand Nick say smiling. "NOO HOW WILL WE KEP IT ALIVE!?"

Suddenly Pete teiled i=his long fingers and they turned into sasuches. "MAGIC!"

"PETER PAN?"

"Yes Clem.:

"OH MY!"

**I know short chapter again but I'm so budy wit stuff! Like I got a new duck, its really cute and had bead eyes! Im calling it Duckleehsa, I'm emery of Kennys duary!**


	20. Chapter 20: OH MY

**OMFG CHAPTER 20 GUYS AND GIRLSSSSSSS**

* * *

Cleemy wrapped her fingers around nicks booty. She was so ascribed of child birth, when did the stalk even go in her pants anyway!?...Oh...Wait a second...Nick isn't a stalk...

"OH MY!"

* * *

**Chaptes are going shorter due to lack of reviews**


	21. Chapter 21: OH MY

Clementine rub her fingers through her P hair,

JESUSES! She thought her eyes glowing with anxiounsesseseses,

That Thing Neck put inside her wasn't a stalk! he sins shove a stalk int her for babies! He put in his ankle! It was so obvius! Its why she was pregnant like Ruebbebeeca!

"NICK!:" Clementine served turning to look at him, he backed away but looked her in the eyes. "IM PREGNAtE!:

Nick's mouth hung open THE WAY A MOTH FEELS WHEN IT THINKS ITS A RICE BUT ITS NOT BECAUSE ITS REALLLLYN A MOTH WHO THINKS ITS RICE BUT IS A MOTH WHO WANTS FO BE A CAT BUT THINKS ITS A RICE SO YA!

He was so upset! He was scared Clementine was angry at her. So the only thing that came oudda his mouythw was!

"OH MY!"


End file.
